


A Trip for Two

by The Primera Haruoka (TenshiEren14)



Category: Free!
Genre: Awkward Petting, Basic Omegaverse Dynamics, But mostly Dolphin, Cuddles with the Harubae, Happy Reading~, Haru speaks a cross between Dolphin and Atlantian, Internation Male Model! Rin, Jealous! Rin, Lots of Travelling, M/M, Makoto stop being precious, Possessive! Haru, Rin is so done with Haru's crap, Scenting, Sea Dragon Shifter! Haru, Wind Sprite! Kisumi, alpha! Haru, confidence issues, homophobic slang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4526916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenshiEren14/pseuds/The%20Primera%20Haruoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of dorky, domestic and sometimes angsty prompts in alphabetical order. Also known as Midnight Rambles about my favorite swim baes because I literally have nothing better to do and I just finished Eternal Summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Trip for Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daxii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daxii/gifts).



> A: Airplane: ‘Okay, so maybe he was freaking out a bit, but he was a fish and last time he checked, FISH DON’T FLY’

A tall, well-built male with vibrant burgundy locks stared pointedly at his silver wristwatch before looking back into a large crowd of frenzied people. He rubbed his pale forehead tiredly and adjusted the brim of his white and blue cap so that his eyes were covered. The hand that was on the dark blue duffle bag in his denim wrapped laps tightened as he glanced at the giant clock in the middle of the station before looking out into the hustle and bustle of the Tokyo International Airport once more, one perfectly trimmed eyebrow furrowing slightly in worry the longer he stared into the crowd.

_‘Flight 20389 to Paris, France boarding in fifteen minutes. All patrons boarding Flight 20389-‘_

The man blocked the rest of the announcement out with a string of swears that caused the nearby mother of two to glare at him. He shot up and immediately began stomping off into the direction of the closest bathrooms, mumbling muted words that promised a world of pain.

 

* * *

 

Haruka Nanase, second son of the most feared and malicious spirit of the ocean, was stalling for time in a rather dingy, unkempt airport toilet. The man narrowed his glowing navy eyes as he glared at his reflection bitterly, uselessly attempting to psyche himself up enough to simply get through the airport security. He could definitely do this. So what if that one wind sprite with his stupid wavy hair had placed him on a cloud and left him there for a week with no mackerel or herring? He was a prince; he had to do this for _Rin_ -

_‘Flight 20389 to Paris, France boarding in fifteen minutes. All patrons boarding Flight 20389-‘_

Nope.

Like Hell he was going to do this crap.

Haruka sighed and looked at the tap for a second, gauging how much time he’d have before Rin came to pull him towards the flying metal deathtrap and all of the troublesome wind currents. The squeaking of familiar sneakers and the huffy breathing of his mate brought him out of his thoughts, an idea hitting him like a slap across his face. There were approximately ten more minutes left before they had to get to the airplane and Haruka didn’t care if Rin had to book another flight, he was a fish and last time he checked, fish don’t fly, hell would freeze over three times before he’d get on that thing.

 He quickly turned the tap on and placed his hand under the running water, inwardly dancing in happiness when his human appendages began to melt and morph into the water itself. He could easily escape through the pipelines and get to that France place through the-

“HARUKA?! What are you doing?!”

-or he could get caught, whatever works, he guessed.

Rin looked disheveled completely, his hat a little bit twisted and his white tee crumpled a whole lot. The duffle that held their shared clothing and toiletries for the trip smelt like it had been through the sewers and then some and the tangy scent of what Haruka understood as worry hung over his mate like his own personal cloud. The red haired man groaned as he saw Haru playing around in the tap water almost like he couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

“Haru, come on, we have to go catch the plane.”

The raven snorted softly and turned his head defiantly, “I’m not going on the plane, Rin.”

The redhead stopped, running the sentence around his brain for a bit and praying to Sousuke for a bit of patience to deal with whatever brought _this_ on. He moved to put his arms around the other man, voice soft as if he was attempting to soothe a lion instead of his boyfriend, “You agreed that we’d go to Paris for the shoot together. You aren’t allowed to back out.”

“I’m a fish.”

Rin sniffed in amusement, even as he placed his arms around the stubborn raven in front of him, “You’re a water sprite or something. Usually, they all fly.”

Haru looked down at the running tap water and clicked his tongue in rapid succession, muttering something in his native language before turning the tap off and shaking the water off of his hand and leaning back into Rin’s embrace, counting out how much time he’d manage to waste with the not-quite-an-argument and wincing when he realized that they still had a good six minutes to walk all of three meters to get to airport security and board the plane.

Suddenly, his feet were off the ground and his face was being smooshed in-between Rin’s chin and his chest and they were moving quickly through the door and to the line of people standing in the boarding aisle. Haru started, clicking loudly in defiance, his surprise making him forget exactly how human speech worked for a bit, however, it was obvious that Rin understood the words enough to huff  loudly and retort with a hasty, “We’re gonna be late! Just go with it, alright?” 

Haru frowned, throwing in one more irritated squeak at the red head before nipping at Rin’s chin and resigning himself to his fate.

Paris, here they came.

**Author's Note:**

> Can someone tell me how RinHaru works again??? 
> 
> God, I’m so out of practice for these two babies, I feel like I wrote Rin like Makobae by accident since I’ve been writing such an insane amount of Makobae and Harubae love recently. Ah, it could just be the night catching up with me, oh well. I think I’m gonna go re-watch Free! To see exactly how their dynamic works out again, because the last RinHaru fic I read was Free!Lance by Daxii (read it if you haven’t already, it’s amazing) and that ended in a break-up… 
> 
> *sigh* I’ll just leave this here… don’t forget to tell me what you thought! 
> 
> -Primera


End file.
